


Pizza Express

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute phone talk, M/M, Pizza AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry orders a pizza and gets a date for himself.





	Pizza Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I coudn't help but write on this short one shot. I hope you guys like it too. Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The late evening was beautiful with its borderless flow of clarity. The milky cotton ball of clouds obstructed potions of the endless sky that showed off it's infinite beauty. As the time started to add the shades becoming darker ever so lightly. 

Barry leaned on the window frame and sighed happily. He always admired evenings like this when the cool winds blew that at him. It was strangely comforting to his mind and body. It was sunday so he had called his friends at home. His friends Cisco and Caitlin were currently watching old movies at Netflix though Barry could see Cisco had almost fallen asleep on the couch and Caitlin was wiping her tears at an emotional scene

He laughed lightly and then his stomach growled at him asking him to be fed. Barry walked to his friends "Anyone hungry? I am ordering pizza"

Cisco jumped on the couch with eyes wide awake "Thought you would never ask. I will have one large pizza with no mushrooms"

Barry nodded "Cait?"

Caitiln sniffed which made Cisco roll his eyes "I will have one medium with plain cheese"

Barry picked up his phone and dialled the number. After three rings he heard a voice

"Welcome to Pizza Express. What would you like to have?"

Barry noticed the voice was masculine yet soft "Uh..yeah...I will have one large pizza with no mushrooms and two medium with plain cheese"

"That's all? We have offer on family pack if you are interested" the voice suggested

Barry smiled a bit "No no...we don't need a family pack. I am single...today is Sunday so my friends are just hanging out"

"It's good to know you are single Mr..." the voice trailer off

Barry bit his lip. He just blurted out to an stranger that he is single "I am sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Mr..."

Barry smiled "It's Barry...Barry Allen"

"Barry" the voice repeated and Barry felt goosebumps on his skin. "Myself Leonard Snart...but I go by Len"

Barry's eyes went outside where the sky was now having light combination of orange and red colour. He smiled "Beautiful!" 

"Excuse me?"

Barry eyes widened "I am so sorry... I didn't mean to say that"

Len smirked on the phone "So you didn't like my name?"

"No... I mean yes...your name is great...I love you...No!..it...I said it...I love it...not real love kind of thing but...you know..nice love...damn... just forget what I said please..I was just looking at the sky outside" Barry hid his face with one hand. What was the matter with him. He was glad his friends were busy watching movie or else they would tease him to death

Len chuckled lightly at Barry's ramblings and then hummed "The evening is indeed beautiful. I hope you are not expecting a discount right after you just confessed your undying love for me"

Barry giggled "Seriously it was slip of tongue...I was talking about the evening. I really love nature"

"In that case it that makes two of us. Why not we go out tomorrow night?" Len asked confidently

There was a long pause before Barry spoke "You are asking a stranger to go out with you?"

"I do know your name is Barry and also that you love nature. Your voice say's you are a sweet person" Len spoke without hesitation "So what do you say?"

Barry nodded shyly

"Ah..Barry? Look if you don't want to then.." Len's voice became low

Barry didn't miss the hurt in Len's voice "No! I mean Yes! I would like to go out with you"

Len smiled "Tomorrow at eight?"

Barry repeated "Tomorrow at eight"

"This will be nice time you give me your address...you know for pizza delivery" Len's tone was teasing

Barry laughed scratching at the back of his head "Yeah sure...Behind Oxford Hospital..Building name is Burows..fourth floor room no 402"

"Your pizza will be there in thirty minutes"

Barry hung up the call. A blush formed on his cheek matching the colour of the sky outside. Cisco saw his friend smiling at himself "Dude! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah...yeah I am fine"

Cisco grinned "What's with the funny smile?" This brought Caitlin's attention. She turned to see her friend who was red as tomato "Something happened?"

Barry shook his head "It's nothing guys. I just got a date for tomorrow" 

"What? How? I want details...now!" Caitlin turned off the TV and faced Barry

Barry walked and sat between his friends. He then told his conversation with Len. Cisco patted his back "This sounds so cheesey" Caitiln glared at him "But I am happy for you" he added

Caitlin gave a hug to Barry wishing him good luck for tomorrow

After half an hour the door bell rang and Barry walked at front door. A blond hair girl stood on the doorway "Your pizza delivery sir"

Barry nodded taking on smell of fresh pizzas "Thank you. Here's your tip"

The girl pulled out a napkin from her pocket "You are Barry?"

Barry nodded

"A guy working with us asked me to give this to you. He said you will understand. Anyways thanks for the tip. Enjoy the pizzas"

Taking the napkin Barry shut the door closed. He slowly opened the cloth and saw a number was written in red pen along with a message

'I thought maybe we could chat later tonight. You sounded adorable and want to hear more from you. Will wait for your call'  
Len

Barry went inside in the kitchen beaming at the message written in the napkin. He read it twice before pulling out plates and coke from the fridge, smile never leaving his face. He was definitely going to call the guy. Today there will be only one name in his mind..Len.

THE END :--)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
